Breaking the Code
by Princess Gillybean
Summary: Sequel to Following the Code. Maurauder 7th year onwards. James finally got the girl...so what next? LilyJames
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go folks...**

Breaking the Code:

* * *

**Chapter One:** The Date.

**Lily**

"It was terrible!" Lily exclaimed, flopping down on her bed. "He officially hates me!"

"Officially?" Alice asked dryly, "or in your over-active imagination"

"Honestly Lils! The guy chased after you for four years. I doubt he hates you" Emily added. The girls all laughed until they noticed the tears in Lily's eyes.

"Aw, Lils what happened?" Mary asked as they crowded onto her bed. Lily sniffed.

"I stuffed up."

FLASHBACK

The Hogwarts House Elves cleared the table, quickly and efficiently, before asking sir if he and miss desired anything else. He shook his head smiling kindly at them.

Lily sat nervously across from James, _her boyfriend, _she smiled at the thought, wriggling in her seat as a warm glow spread across her.

"What?" James asked, watching her suspiciously.

"Nothing" She giggled. She had no idea why she was acting so strange. Then again she'd never been in love before, she smiled again savouring the thought, _Love…_ she sighed.

James raised his eyebrow, "Lily love…?" she giggled again then covered her mouth with her hand. She tried desperately to control herself but it only made the giggles worse.

She ended up rolling around on the kitchen floor in hysterics, the only reason she managed to chock out was "you…love…me!" she clutched her stomach, which was beginning to hurt as tears rolled down her cheeks. Eventually she calmed down enough to sit up, wiping her streaming eyes, "Oh Merlin, "she exclaimed, still slightly giggly, "I'm sorry."

One look at his face sobered her completely. "James?"

"Let's go." He said gruffly before striding out of the kitchen without waiting for her. Lily hurried after him, wondering what she'd done wrong. The walk back to the Common Room was made awkward not only by the silence but by their nearness to each other made inevitable by James Invisibility Cloak.

END FLASHBACK

…And then he didn't even say goodbye. He just sort of grunted…it was kind of cute…and ran up to his dormitory" She wiped her eyes again and looked at her friends for advice.

"James has an Invisibility Cloak?" Alice asked.

"Oops" Lily bit her lip "please don't tell"

"You think grunting is cute" Mary grimaced. _When James does it_ Lily thought blushing.

"He probably thought you were laughing at him." Emily said wisely. The other two clamoured to agree. Lily stared at them. "Why would he…"she trailed off burying her face in her arms. "Oh Merlin I've really ruined it now."

Emily patted her on the back, "No you haven't"

"Yeah," Alice agreed, "all you have to do is explain why you were really laughing."

"Why were you laughing?" Mary asked. Lily turned bright red. Mumbling into her arms.

"Sorry didn't catch that?"

"I said I think I'm in love with James Potter!" she scowled at her friends as they burst out laughing.

**James**

"It was a disaster!" James sighed dramatically as he stormed into the Maurauders' Dorm. Sirius started laughing,

"Please Padfoot. I've been laughed at enough tonight" James said lying down on the floor, Sirius immediately stopped, last time James hadn't made it to his bed had been when his father had died.

"Tell Old' Padfoot what happened." He said sitting down next to his best friend and patting him comfortingly on the back. Remus came and sat on James' other side. Peter also wandered over…

"Well I thought it was going okay. In fact it was going great but then….

FLASHBACK

The Hogwarts House Elves cleared the table, quickly and efficiently, before asking sir if he and miss desired anything else. He shook his head smiling kindly at them. Then looked across at Lily. She smiled nervously and wriggling. She was completely absorbed in her thoughts. He wondered what they were.

"What?" James asked, curiously.

"Nothing" She giggled. Girls are so weird James thought, still watching Lily. She sighed.

James raised his eyebrow, "Lily love…?" He tried again, the term slipping out accidentally. She giggled again, covering her mouth with a dainty hand. James watched helplessly as the love of his life rolled around on floor in hysterics, "you…love…me!" she spluttered, clutching her stomach as tears rolled down her cheeks. James felt a deep sense of horror fill him. She was laughing at him. He loved her and she…laughed? "James?" her voice broke his thoughts. She was no longer laughing.

"Let's go." He said gruffly before striding out of the kitchen, he could sense her behind him, following silently.

END FLASHBACK

…And then we had to go under the stupid cloak! It was so awkward!"

"Well maybe it was kind of soon to tell her you love her." Remus said

"But I've been telling her since fourth year?"

"Well things don't look to great…I mean it wasn't so bad. Maybe she thinks it's cute?" Sirius attempted to comfort his friend. James shoulders slumped as he sighed. "I suppose I'll go to bed."

* * *

**ok what did you think...tell me in your reviews!**

**not quite sure where this one is going. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so so so sorry I haven't updated for like a whole week! I feel really bad but I've been kinda busy and the words just aren't coming. I know this is really short but hopefully the next one will not take as long to write…**

**Disclaimer: **not mine

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Make up?

Lily stood nervously in front of James, refusing to meet his eyes.

It had seemed so simple when Alice had suggested it; catch him between classes, talk, explain to him why she'd been laughing.

She'd gotten as far as calling out his name after Transfiguration but one look at his dejected face had driven all thoughts from her mind. She just wanted to wrap her arms around him and take all his pain away. _The pain she had caused._

"Did you want something?" He asked gruffly not looking at her. The corridor was empty now, the final student trailing around the corner.

"I…err" Lily stuttered. "I think…."she trailed off and looked up at him apprehensively._ Why is it so hard? Three simple words…_

"Kinda have to go to class…" James said still avoiding her eyes.

He turned to walk away but she grabbed his arm, "NO! I love you." the words tumbled over each other in her haste. Her heart was pounding against her chest. Fear welled up inside her, what if it's too late? What if…

And then he was kissing her, one hand on her waist, one trailing through her hair, all thoughts of class gone. She flung her arms around him, relief and love driving out her fears.

There was no one else in the world.

Just James.

Just her.

Together.

* * *

**A/N: I'd totally love feed back. Review??? Any suggestions on what should happen next or later on in the story I'm all ears**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay here it is...sorry it took me so long. dedicated to RabbitohsGirl, my fabulous Beta :) thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: **it is not mine

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Waiting, Waltzing and Watching

Lily waited outside the Quidditch Pitch; her arms were wrapped tightly around her body to protect herself from the freezing wind that the unfortunate Gryffindor team was forced to practice with. Practice was over now and she was waiting for the team to emerge from the change rooms. Emily was the first to emerge. She gave Lily a quick hug and headed up to the castle, followed by two of the Chasers. A few minutes later, Sirius and a Sixth Year guy, the Keeper, came out.

The Keeper gave Lily a confused look, "Emily already left."

"I know," she replied, watching the door intently, waiting.

"But now there's only Prongs left in there," Sirius said smirking.

She rolled her eyes as the two boys started back up to the castle laughing hysterically; they were already halfway across the grounds when she heard James' voice,

"Lily? Were you waiting for someone?" he asked, grinning.

"Maybe…" she replied, also grinning, "Wanna go for a walk or something."

"Sure."

James shrugged out of his cloak and laid it across her shoulders. Warmth spread through her as they wandered across the grounds in the general direction of the castle; somehow they had ended up near the lake.

"You remember this spot?"

"Yeah…back then I was such a-"

"Toerag?" Lily supplied.

James smiled sadly. "Yeah."

"You're not anymore. In fact, I'd say you're quite the opposite."

James raised an eyebrow, "I'm not that different." He sat down, pulling her beside him.

"I mean you changed the bad things. Not the good ones."

"I had good things?"

"Yeah, though I would never of admitted it. I really thought I hated you. That's what makes this so funny." She looked at him under her lashes.

"This?" he asked.

"Me." Lily looked up, directly into his eyes. "Me being in love with you."

What she saw in his eyes both thrilled and terrified her. It was powerful, passionate and defiantly something worth waiting for.

He kissed her gently, "I loved you first."

Her lips twitched, "well that's because I'm so fabulous."

James voiced agreement before he dragged her back to the Common Room, insisting she would probably die if she stayed out in the cold a moment longer.

* * *

James waltzed into the Common Room, a grin spread across his face. It was empty apart from one girl, who was in the corner reading studiously. She looked up when he entered and smiled. He went to her, "still studying?"

She nodded as he tucked an escaped curl behind her ear. "Go away!" she commanded, "You're distracting me."

He ignored her, tugging on her hands till she was standing. "Dance with me," he whispered in her ear.

"There's no music…" she protested half-heartedly as his arm slid round her waist.

"Music? We don't need it!" he exclaimed, "have a little faith, Lils."

She rolled her eyes but let him place her hand on his shoulder and they began to sway, James humming quietly for her. She laid her head against his chest as he waltzed them around the room. She could hear his heart beating and felt her own pounding against her ribs. Time stood still. It was just the two of them dancing and nothing else.

What seemed like hours later they stopped, James wrapped his arms around her tightly, "Lily Evans, you are going to have to marry me," he muttered into her hair, his voice thick with emotion. She didn't reply, just returned his embrace, more in love than ever.

* * *

He watched her with burning, angry eyes. He always watched her - at breakfast he stared at her across the Hall while she ate and laughed with his enemies. He glared at her in potions where she was no longer his partner and whenever he passed her in the corridors he would watch her until she disappeared from view.

They all knew he did this.

James knew why, he had perhaps always known. It was one of the reasons he'd hated him so much, now it was the only thing that caused a twinge of compassion for the sallow faced boy. James knew what it was like to want someone you couldn't have and to watch her spend time with a person you hated. But compassion only goes so far, especially when Snape was constantly staring at his girlfriend.

Sirius didn't care about why. All he knew was that a creepy Slytherin was staring at their precious Lilyflower and all his loyal and protective instincts kicked in. He was going to have a little talk with Snape.

Remus knew why and he worried. Emotions were what drove a person to do incredibly stupid things without thinking about the consequences (just look at James). He worried for her, for James, but also for himself. He didn't want to give Snape more any reasons to hate them. He knew Remus' secret and, therefore, he had power over them.

Peter thought he knew why and it worried him. Firstly, because Snape knew his deepest darkest secret and, secondly, because he didn't want James to get hurt. James might be a million times better than Snape at Defence Against The Dark Arts, but Snape knew the Dark Arts and therefore he had power James would never use. He was too noble. Peter admired that.

Lily knew he watched her and wanted nothing more than to run over and hug him. She wanted them to be best friends again. If only he would change his mind, he could refuse Voldemort and then they could be friends again. But he didn't want to; her friendship wasn't as important to him and so she could never forgive him. They would never be friends.

Snape watched and wanted nothing more than to be in Potter's place. All his pent up jealousies of the past paled in comparison to what he had now. The only thing Snape had ever wanted was Lily. And now Potter had her, he watched her sitting next to him.

They were on the grass near the lake where they often sat together. Snape wondered if she remembered what had happened near that spot less than two years ago. Her head was leaning on his shoulder, her beautiful hair cascading down it, his arm wound around her waist.

Jealously burned in him. He couldn't control it. It consumed him. Potter couldn't have her.

She was his and he must get her back.

* * *

**please please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter was a bit hard to write, i had writer's block fo a bit and i think that affected the story because i kept stopping and starting. Anyway, i'd like to thank Rabbi for being my beta :) and TML for helping me get over my writer's block and teaching me to write an outline and helping me with the Snape scene.**

* * *

**Chapter Four:** Changes

Reports of muggle-baiting, a horrific sport involving the use of magic to terrorise muggles, increased rapidly as the year progressed. The name _You-Know-Who_ was whispered fervently in corners, and speculation of future Death-Eaters became a favoured conversation topic. However, the terror of an impending war was shadowed for many Hogwarts students by the knowledge that Dumbledore was amongst them and at school, at least, they were safe. Many students had 'more important' things to worry about like up-coming NEWT's. By February, many of the seventh years were panicking and all studying hard.

Well maybe not _all _of them

"Padfoot, would you please stop whining?" Remus moaned rubbing his forehead tiredly. "Some of us are trying to study for NEWTs, you probably should too."

"They're months away! No one except you studies, Moony. You're a freak of nature!" Sirius complained.

Remus rolled his eyes and replied with, "I'm well aware of what I am, Padfoot, but look around. Everyone except you is studying."

Pouting, Sirius looked around their corner of the Common Room - Remus was right. There were textbooks and parchment scattered everywhere. Alice was curled up in an armchair scribbling furiously. Emily was practicing an obscure charm under her breath; every now and then sparks would fly out of her wand. Mary was perched on the arm of Alice's chair also writing. Peter seemed absorbed in a Transfiguration book and Lily was leaning against James' legs reading her Potions book and jotting down notes. Desperately, Sirius turned to his best mate and was glad to find him staring into space, absent-mindedly stroking Lily's hair.

"HA!" he cried triumphantly, "Prongs isn't!" Everyone looked up at his outburst.

"What aren't I doing?" James asked.

"Studying. Moony said everyone was studying but you aren't."

James look sheepish, "Sorry Pads, but I was going over stuff in my head."

Sirius looked devested.

"Don't worry Sirius," Alice laughed, "I wasn't studying. I was writing a letter to Frank."

"And I was trying to read it over her shoulder," Mary added.

Peter emitted a loud snore and his book slipped down to reveal he was, in fact, fast asleep.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Well _I_ was studying. So please can you just –"

But his plea fell on deaf ears. Sirius had succeeded in distracting everyone. The girls were now chatting animatedly, about something which involved wild gesturing and lots of giggles, and Peter was now snoring loudly. James and Sirius were talking quietly on the couch; a mischievous glint in their eyes and Remus knew they were planning something. He sighed and put away his book.

"_If you can't beat 'em…"_ he thought and went to join his friends in their plans.

**

* * *

**

To the girls of Hogwarts, Valentines Day meant only one thing: competition. Who got the nicest card, who got the best chocolates, who got the longest lasting flowers, who got the best date.

It was well known that this was the only day in the school year you could find every Maurauder on a date – because, for reasons known only to themselves, the Marauders rarely dated anyone. Valentines Day was a major event and every year four girls were chosen with hope they might become the girlfriend of a Maurauder.

And every year the girls' hopes were dashed.

James would spend the day interrogating his date on her knowledge of Lily Evans. Sirius would drag his to Zonko's for hours. Remus would avoid all topics that could eventually lead to where he went every month which, due to his paranoia, left them talking about things such as a flobberworm's feeding habits. Peter would be so nervous he would sweat the entire time and stammer whenever he tried to speak. His date would usually leave first, followed by the rest, and the boys would meet for butterbeer around noon and laugh about their day. This year would be different. They all knew it. This year James was with Lily.

"Maybe we should just hang out together this year," Sirius suggested. "Do something different."

"You want me to spend Valentines Day with you guys and not my girlfriend?" James asked incredulously.

"Well Petals can come too," Sirius consented using his nickname for Lily to show he meant it.

James didn't think much of this idea, and against his friends wishes spent his day with Lily. The other Maurauders defied tradition and went to The Three Broomsticks and drank butterbeer all day, bemoaning the fact they 'could not love'.

None of them were _drunk_, but that much butterbeer has rather dizzying affects on teenage boys. This is how they were found by Lily and James several hours later:

"It's my families fault!" Sirius declared, waving his tankard around. "Never taught to love. Not like Jamie here, he loves a lot."

"At least you're not a werewolf. How am I ever supposed to find someone to love me?" Remus rested his head on his arms.

"Well at least girls like you!" Peter hiccupped. "Girls only like me because I'm friends with you."

Remus and Sirius stared at him. "Poor Petie," Sirius whispered, blinking several times to focus.

"Oh Merlin," James muttered, "I shouldn't have left them alone."

"Come on now, "Lily said encouragingly to them, "let's go back to the castle, get some food in you."

"No-one loves me," Sirius wailed.

**

* * *

**

The next day, at breakfast, Lily could feel eyes boring into her. She looked up into Snape's deep reproachful stare. She shivered; there was a hint something in his eyes that was frightening, a fierce anger that was almost possessive.

"Something wrong?" Remus asked, following her gaze, his eyes narrowed. "Is he bothering you?"

"I just wish he'd stop looking at me like it's my fault," she sighed.

"That's not the only way he's looking at you," Sirius said dryly, licking his fingers as he finished off the entire plate of bacon.

Lily turned to him, her green eyes filled with confusion. "What do you mean?"

James hastily intervened, seeing the look in his best mate's eye. "Don't worry Lils. Padfoot is just teasing." He patted her soothingly on the back.

"Yeah, we'll take care of old Snivelly," Sirius 'reassured' her, a grin spreading across his face. Lily groaned at the thought, tuning her face into James' chest for comfort. His arms wrapped tightly around her. As he held her, James looked over at the Slytherin table. He exchanged worried glances with Sirius. Understanding passed between them and when Snape rose from his table, they did too. Bidding goodbye to the girls, Remus hurriedly followed them - hoping to do some damage control.

Snape was heading toward the Slytherin Common Room when James called out across the Entrance Hall.

"Hey, Snivellus!"

Snape spun around reaching for his wand, to find Sirius' already trained on him.

"Quit looking at _my _girlfriend," James hissed as he strolled up to him angrily.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Potter," Snape spat back with equal venom, "I can assure you that I…I have no interest…" The last part was murmured uncertainly.

Sirius snorted. "No interest in the ladies, eh, Snivellus?"

Snape glared at him. "No interest in... -" He caught sight of Lily walking towards them and gulped nervously. "- in her…"

"Eyes off her, Slime Ball!" Sirius barked.

Lily slipped her arm through James' when she arrived. "What are you two doing?" she asked, a hint of anger edged into her voice.

"What about Moony? He's here too!" Sirius protested.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Remus exclaimed.

"Guilty by association," James said.

As the Maurauders bickered, Snape turned to Lily, "You said you'd never love him," he accused breathlessly.

"You said blood doesn't matter." she countered coldly, "I guess we both changed our minds." She turned to leave.

"But…," Snape spluttered, "But I…" He trailed off as people approached.

"Yes, Severus?" Lily asked, her voice completely calm.

His eyes met with Avery's as the group of Slytherins moved to stand behind Lily.

"Nothing," he muttered bitterly and hurried away. Only James saw the dismay that clouded her face.

* * *

**A/N: please review. please, please, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This was supposed to be for the Review Lounge Easter challenge but I'm doing a different one now (for rather embarassing reasons) but I thought this actually fits in with my Lily/James and overcomes the rather large problem of me having no chapter 5.

**Disclaimer:** anything you recognize is not mine

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Always For You**

_He stared at it, confusion written on his face. "What is it?"_

_"It's an egg, silly." Her giggles surrounded them like chimes tinkling in the wind. _

_Her laugh is his favourite sound in the world. (Her's was the sound of a pencil writing, Merlin only knows why.) _

_T__his day he scowled at the sound, although he secretly enjoyed it. "I know that! But why's it blue?"_

_"We decorated them at school." she explained, "because it's Easter." He looked down at the egg in her hand, it was very pretty but what was it for?_

_"Well if you don't want it." She huffed, trying not to look hurt and failing._

_"No! I do."_

_"You're lying. You know I can always tell." Her beautiful green eyes watched him reproachfully. She tugged absentlyon one of the green ribbons in her hair, something she only did when she was upset. _

_She always wore ribbons when she had plaits, which was often. He liked the green ones best. They were the same colour as her eyes. Green is his favourite colour, it reminds him of her. (She always said she didn't have a favourite colour but he knows she likes yellow)_

_"No, I really do want it. I just don't understand." He assured her, desperately wishing she'd stop looking at him like that._

* * *

He would have giving anything to have her look at him they way she is smiling up at Potter. It is sickening yet he can't turn away. If he closes one eye he can shut Potter out. The image of her standing there, happiness bubbling out of her brings a fresh wave longing. He shouldn't of stopped to watch, normally he doesn't. Normally he can pass by, a sneer on his face and a dull ache in his heart but she'd worn her hair in plaits, tied up with faded green ribbons and for a moment they were nine again. He wonders if she remembers, maybe if he tells her he still has the egg. That he still wants to be friends. That he loves her. 

He stands slowly, and then blinks. He forgot about Potter. _Stupid arrogan git, he has no right to be near her_.With a sigh he sits back down and closes his eye again. She stares down at a small blue egg in her palm. _How dare he give her an egg! _She unwraps it, it's just chocolate. Nothing special. He closes both eyes and takes a deep breath. He needs to calm down.

She squeals and his eyes fly open. Horror rolls over him as he see what she just did and realisation dawns. _No Merlin, no anything but that!_ Then she's saying those words and his world is falling apart. Those special, treasured words, ones she'd said to him so long ago. How could she say those words to another? To someone he hates so much? How could the egg he'd spent weeks agonizing over be forgotten? White hot fury builds, he can't think straight. _How could she? How dare she?_ He can barely see, rage blinds him.

Suddenly he's staring into those beautiful green eyes, and the anger evapourated. He let's go of his wand. He could never be mad at her.

"We'd appreciate it if you keep what you saw to yourself," she was saying, "We'd like to tell people in our own time." He nods, vaugly aware of what he's agreeing to. It doesn't matter. He'd do anything for her. He would cheefully _crucio_ himself before he ever hurt her again. She was everything perfect and good in his life.

Except she isn't in his life anymore she is in Potter's.

Regret has been his constant companion these past years.

It could of been his ring on her finger.

* * *

_They walked together happily, she was cradling the egg he'd made her (34 days too late but she said she doesn't care). _

_"Thanks Sev, it's the best egg I've ever gotten." Her eyes were sparkling, "Is it really for me? You sure you don't have some other friend you want to give it to?" She teased and but gave him a hug before he could glare at her. He stiffened slightly at the contact, then tentatively hugged her back, carefully so as not to harm the egg. Then he blushed, "Do you relly have to go home now?" he asked forlornly._

_"You know I do, besides Mum made apple tarts today." She laughed at his downcast face, "Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow. You're my best-friend, nothing can keep us apart. Not even my mum's apple tarts!" and she ran off down the path, laughing. He stayed and watched until she disappeared around the bend, "you're my best-friend too. It will always be for you."_

* * *

**A/N:** Just for the record, this was from Severus's point of view. 

please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine if you recognize it.

* * *

**Chapter Six: **

Sirius, Remus and Peter lounged around the Marauders Dorm. They were waiting for James and getting bored.

"I'm a little shortcake, short and fat," Sirius sang as he sat on the floor, flipping through a muggle magazine. Remus sighed, "Those aren't the words, Padfoot." Sirius ignored him and continued, "here is my crumbly crumbs, here is my…" he frowned thoughtfully, "My mat? My bat? My cat? Ew hate cats. Um… prat. Yeah my prat" He smiled satisfied and began to sing again. Remus raised his eyebrows, "do I even want to know your logic on this one?" he asked as Peter giggled.

"My prat…. right there in the doorway making out with Lily and thinking I haven't noticed." Sirius smirked as James and Lily sprung apart, Lily slightly red and James not at all bothered. "I'm not a prat."

"Well…."Lily said cheekily.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side." He wrapped his arms around her waist; both of them were smiling radiantly. Sirius eyed them curiously, "What's up with you two?" They grinned at each other, "We're getting married!" Lily said excitedly. Chaos broke loose. Sirius was dancing around the room. Remus was alternately hugging Lily and clapping James on the back. Peter was running around squealing, which caused the others to all stop and stare at him.

"I like weddings." He muttered as everyone burst out laughing.

"You guys can't tell anyone yet." Lily said when they'd calmed down.

'Why not? I wanna tell everyone how soon there will be little redheaded Prongsies running around asking for Uncle Padfoot cause he's their favourite…"

"I'm not pregnant, Sirius.' Lily muttered embarrassed.

"And who says you'll be the favourite uncle." Remus added.

"It's a secret because we haven't told our parents yet. We haven't even met each other's parents. We're telling you guys and some of Lily's friends but apart from that no-one knows"

"Except for Severus" Lily added, "He saw us, but agreed not to say anything". After expressing indignation that 'Snivellus' was the first to know, the three Marauders agreed to keep it a secret, Sirius went back to working on his song and Lily went off to tell Emily, Mary and Alice.

* * *

"Potter has the quaffle and he's speeding up the field. Passes to Howard, neatly dodging a bludger hit from Slytherin. And GRYFFINDOR SCORES!!!! It's now 220 to 50 for Gryffindor. 

"Black in possession. Nice hit from Black, Sirius that is, and quaffle now with Potter again and he scores! 200 to 50. Fantastic play from Gryffindor chasers, the Slytherin keeper doesn't stand a chance."

"Avery in possession, barely dodging a bludger from Jones, but he scores, 210 to 60. Gryffindor keeper, Kent is looking discouraged.

"Gryffindor team have been working hard for this, I've never seen Potter play so well, perhaps he's happy Lily Evans finally said yes? Sorry James, don't glare at me like that…is that the Snitch?

"Gryffindor seeker is diving toward the ground closely followed by Slytherin…wait Slytherin gets the quaffle and Regulus Black scores. That was a close one, tough luck for Gryffindor.

"Not that they seem worried. Jenson is tearing up the field, is there time for one more goal? The seekers are almost…Yes! Jenson scores making it 220 to 60

"And Gryffindor seeker Melanie Danes has the snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!!! 370 to 60. Slytherin team look about ready to kill, but don't they always…."

The cheers in the stands drowned the commentary out as the red and gold blur that was the Gryffindor team flew to the ground, cheering and hugging. Sirius was dancing in circles screaming, James searched the crowd looking for Lily's face. A broad grin appeared when he spotted her waving to him.

The party in the Gryffindor Common Room that night lasted well into the early hours of the morning however, the next day, the joy of winning the Quidditch Cup had to be put aside for awhile as NEWT's rapidly approached. The seventh years spent all their free time studying and even Sirius consented to opening a few textbooks. All to soon the examiners arrived and it was NEWT's time.

The day after their final exam James wandered into the near empty Common Room, spotting Lily immediately. She was curled up in a squishy armchair, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. Lily looked up when he reached her, "Oh, hey James." Her eyes were watery and red-rimmed. James dropped down next to her, his arms sliding comfortingly around her, "What's up? NEWT's are over, you're not allowed to be sad or stressed."

She turned and her face burrowed in his chest, muffling her words, "nothing…it's silly really. I'm fine."

"Lily." His tone was a gentle warning.

She sighed, "It's about Petunia…"

"Your sister?"

She nodded miserably, "she's getting married to a guy I've never met."

"Lils, you've got to stop letting her get to you."

"It's during the summer holidays, in June, so I can't come stay with you like we planned and if we tell everyone about us now she'll think I'm trying to steal her limelight or undermine her or something." She sniffed handing James the letter.

His eyes narrowed as he scanned it, "it's from you mother…"

Lily could hear the silent repulsion in his voice and broke, "She wouldn't even write to me herself." she sobbed as he stroked her hair comfortingly. She didn't see the grin spread across his face, "It says you can invite some friends…"

Large emerald eyes looked up at him alarmed "oh no….'Tunia would kill me…you can't be serious."

"I'm Sirius. That's James." Sirius and Remus appeared behind them, "couldn't help but overhear…"

"You up for a muggle wedding, Pads? Moony?" An identical grin appeared on Sirius' face, both boys ignoring Lily's protests, "of course we are."

"Oh Merlin." Lily buried her face again, this time on James' shoulder.

"Trust us Lily" James said, causing Lily to snort derisively.

"It will make the whole ordeal much more enjoyable." Remus pointed out.

"And Prongsie can meet the parents…." Sirius added effectively killing the conversation.

* * *

Lily was upstairs in her room when she heard the knock on the door. "I'll get it" she yelled to her mother and flew down the stairs; she opened the door somewhat breathlessly. 

"PETALS! Oh how I have missed you so…" Sirius flung his arms around Lily's neck in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oi Padfoot, she'd _my _girlfriend…" James elbowed him out of the doorway. Smiling down at her, he kissed Lily smugly. She smiled back, blushing slightly and turned to Remus, who was standing behind his two friends, he stepped up to give her a hug, which, thankfully, was slightly less enthusiastic than Sirius'

"Hi Lily."

"Hey Remus" Still smiling, she turned and led them into the hallway where her parents were now standing. Mr Evans eyed the three teenager boys his baby girl had just hugged, and in one case kissed. He felt his wife's elbow dig into his side and attempted to smile.

"Mum, Dad these are my friends from school, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin"

"It's nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Evans." Sirius said politely holding out his hand as Remus echoed him.

"And this…" she continued, pointing at James "Is James Potter, my boyfriend."

Her father looked at him suspiciously, "well boys why don't we go into the lounge room. Lily, help your mother with 'Tunia. She's chucked a fit again." He said abruptly, still glaring at James.

"Really John…" her mother rebuked, "Be nice." And she went up the stairs Lily trailing behind her, "I don't see what good I'll do." She complained, worrying about what her father was going to do.

She had no need to worry, she realised, when she came down ten minutes later, Petunia had thrown three shoes and a vase at her then demanded she left, and found them all chatting animatedly about sport. Much to Sirius' delight the television was on. "Oh wouldn't my parents hate this!" he cackled gleefully when he saw her. She smiled at him and settled down next to James, who was explaining Quidditch to her father. To her annoyance Mr Evans seemed to be getting a better grasp of the game than she herself had, so she turned to Remus, acutely aware of the fact James had wrapped his arm around her waist, his fingers stroking the centimetre of bare skin between her tee shirt and jeans.

Lily was amazed at the way James had charmed her parents, her dad and James had spent the entire morning talking sport, and at lunch he had discussed classes at school with her mother, he even helped with the washing up. When Lily expressed her astonishment to Sirius he shrugged, "He was brought up well and is used to talking to adults. He was only ever an immature prat at school you know."

Her father also seemed quite taken with Sirius and Remus, the four of them hung around downstairs while Lily was forced to get dressed for the wedding. She was thankful she wasn't a bride's maid and therefore could choose her own dress and not be forced to wear a hideous outfit her sister had picked out. Petunia wasn't having bridesmaids and Lily knew it was because their mother would have insisted on her being in the bridal party if she had. As just a guest, Lily was allowed to sit with James, Sirius and Remus during the ceremony. This alleviated some of the boredom and discomfort attached to watching her sister marry a whale. Lily shuddered; she couldn't understand what her sister saw in the oversized man.

Vernon Dursley sneered down at her, she cringed as spit flew out of his mouth, "oh yes Petunia has told me all about your little _abnormality._"

"Oh goodie!" Lily said sarcastically, clapping her hands, "Now you're really part of the family."

He glared, bending down to shove his face in hers, "I want you to stay away from her, I have promised to protect her and I won't have you harming her or our future children." He stalked off. Lily stared after him, shocked and confused. _Harm?_

James slipped his hand in hers, "I _was _going to beat him up for that comment…"

"Self-control, Potter? I'm impressed."

"Dance with me?" he asked, smiling down at her lovingly. She was about to consent when Petunia grabbed her arm, "you brought_ freaks_ to my wedding" she hissed, glaring at Sirius and Remus, who were near-by, eating.

"They're called friends, 'Tuney. You should try them sometimes"

"I…you…arrrg!" Petunia spluttered before storming off.

Lily smiled sadly, "they weren't even doing anything" watching her sister, who was now simpering in her new husband's arms.

"They were eating." James said dryly, "That would freak anyone out."

"She's almost as charming as me mum, your sister is" Sirius said, coming over.

"Don't worry Lily. Let's have some fun instead," Remus added.

"Guys…" Lily groaned. She knew what that look meant on a Marauder. As Sirius and Remus wandered away she turned to James, "What are you planning?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing, Lily dear." He smiled down at her, innocently.

"Why don't I believe you?" Lily sighed, and with a resigned look on her face, she began to dance with him.

On the other side of reception room, Petunia and Vernon were also dancing, although a lot less gracefully. As Vernon spun his wife, attempting to copy a move James had just done, he tripped and although it was at least two tables away, he somehow managed to fall directly into the cake.

"WHO TRIPPED ME?" He roared, his face turning purple. Nobody had been near the couple when he had tripped and many people laughed as Petunia hurried over to her humiliated husband.

"Someone tripped me," he muttered to her and she glared furiously at her younger sister, who smiled back innocently and turned to James, both of them were trying not to laugh. Lily raised an eyebrow inquiringly, "Sirius and Remus?"

James grinned sheepishly, "Don't be mad at them it was my idea. I was just angry with Dursley after what he said –" his excuses were cut off as Lily kissed him fiercely.

"Thank you." She whispered against his lips as his arms wrapped securely around her.

* * *

It was nice, Lily decided, that her parents were taking an active interest in her life. They normally just patted her on the head and told her they were proud of her but when they had insisted on taking her out to celebrate her NEWT scores (although a little late due to Petunia's wedding) her mother had suggested Diagon Alley. They had been to Diagon Alley before but usually found it intimidating and Lily knew they didn't enjoy it. A familiar voice broke through her thoughts, calling her name. 

James was sitting in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour with his mother, "Lily over here." He called, waving.

"Mum, this is Lily Evans, my girlfriend."

"I've been waiting years to here him say that." Mrs Potter sighed dramatically.

"And these are her parents, Mr and Mrs Evans." Lily's parents smiled nervously,

"It's very nice to meet you. Why don't we send these two off and we'll discuss wedding plans." Mrs Potter suggested enthusiastically, Lily. Lily and James wandered off leaving a startled Mr and Mrs Evans in the hands of James' mother.

Lily laughed at their shocked expressions, "I think they are a little overwhelmed. I didn't know you'd told your mother about the wedding?"

"I didn't, she's teasing me but don't worry about your parents, Mum will look after them, perhaps scare them a little but they'll be fine. So how've your holiday's been?"

"Pretty good when the Dursleys aren't visiting."

"You can come live with me…" James suggested cheekily.

Lily coughed, "so NEWT's?"

"Don't change the subject…. Fine. I got all O's. So did you, I bet."

"Well yeah." They walked in comfortable silence, hand in hand with no clear direction of where they were headed.

"I'm going to fight Voldemort" James said eventually.

Lily glanced at him, concerned "As an Auror?"

"Maybe. What ever helps I guess," he shrugged, not entirely sure why he felt the need to tell her this, there was just something that made him want to share everything with her.

Lily stopped and turned to face him, "I want to fight too, James."

"No way." James said, his hand tightened over hers, "Lils I don't want you to get hurt."  
"So you want me to just sit back and let you do everything. Not fighting means giving in James. I don't want to give in. I want to fight with you." They stood facing at each other, hands on hips, Lily glaring up angrily at James.

"You know I love you right?" he asked her, she nodded grudgingly, "so forgive me if I say stupid things every now and then. I really don't want anything to happen to you but I do trust you, you're an amazing witch who can handle herself. That doesn't stop me wanting to protect you." Unable to stay mad, Lily stood on her toes and kissed him. "So did you get a letter from – " James cut her off, "Dumbledore? Yeah."

"The others too?" he nodded. "We're all joining. Unless you don't wan – "

"I'm joining too." Smiling they strolled back to where their parents were chatting animatedly, "So when are we going to tell them about…"She whispered, gesturing to the ring she wore on a chain.

"Now's as good a time as any." James grinned, "Guys we have an announcement…"

* * *

**A/N: and finally it's up! Please review.**

**for more info on how the next chapters are coming visit my blog. The link is on my profile**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: wow look at me updating only a week later! yay everone love me! okay so I finally got an awesome spurt of insperation. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine if you recognize it.

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to Charli, who understands the true evilness of fish...

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lily Potter?**

"_Now's as good a time as any." James grinned, "Guys we have an announcement…"_

"But Lily you're only 17!" Her mother exclaimed at the same time as Mrs Potter gushed, "I knew this day would come!" She hugged Lily enthusiastically then turned to James. "You're not pregnant are you?" Her mother whispered, "MUM! No of course not." Lily looked at her mother, horrified. "No...of course not." her mother repeated, looking a little relieved. "But still...are you sure about this honey?" Lily nodded, "You think I haven't thought this through? Mum I love him and I doubt you could ever find someone so bloody determined to look after me and treat me right." Lily's dad put and arm around his wife. "See sweetheart, she's young I know, but Lily is a smart girl and James is a wonderful young man."

James laughed as his mother hugged Lily enthusiastically then turned and embraced him."Your father would have been so happy," she murmured in his ear. "Thanks mum." he held her tightly for a moment, while Lily argued with her parents. "of course we're glad for you honey." Her mother said, "but you're both so young." she repeated a little mournfully.

"We're adults in our world, Mum and we've finished school." Lily explained, exasperated.

"We weren't actually planning on getting married until next year. Which would make us adults in the muggle world as well." James added, noticing with a smile that Lily had slipped the ring on her finger, where it belonged.

"Early next year" Lily clarified. Finally her mother smiled, "Well, I guess we really do have some planning to do." She said turning to Mrs Potter, who grinned in return.

* * *

_22nd September 1978_

Fabian Prewett, a tall redhaired auror, lounged back in his chair, "What's with all the straight out of school weddings?" he asked Alice as she took his glass. A meeting had just finished and most members of the Order of the Pheonix had gone, leaving only Lily, Alice and the Prewett twins."At least you and Frank waited a few months. Our sister Molly eloped a couple hours after she got off the train." Gideon added with a snicker.

Alice laughed, "It just felt like the right time."

"It was a beautiful wedding, Alice. How was the honeymoon?" Lily interrupted, she had already her her friends raptures about the right time. She had heard them many, many times.

"Fantastic, wish it could have been longer but what with the war and everything we just went for the weekend." Alic sighed.

"I imagine we'll do the same."

"When are you planning for?"

"Probably February." Lily said smiling, "I'm surprised how patient James is being about it."

"Well he's been waiting long enough." Alice smirked as they all laughed.

"So," Gideon said, pushing away from the table, "Should we get going, this assignment shouldn't take long."

The group hurried out into the growing darkness.

_26th January 1979_

Lily stood by the window, completely montionless. James watched her, "Lily.." he began.

"They're dead." She was numb, devoid of emotion. He crossed the kitchen to her, as she continued in a flat voice, "She didn't tell me they'd died, I thought...I thought that Volde..." she broke down, sobbing. He gathered her in his arms as she poured out the entire story. James knew how frantic she'd been when she hadn't heard from her parents for several days. She liked to drop by to visit at least once a week since she'd moved into the flat she shared with Emily. He knew how frantic she'd been with worry when one day they just weren't there. She'd assuming the worst (they all had, the many deaths around them made it hard not too) and it had taken several hours to calm her down enough to do something. She had spent the next few days trying to find them or a way to contact Petunia.

"Today, Mrs Denking came back from Bath. According to her my parents died last week. They got food poisoning, while dining out with Petunia and Vernon. There was something off about the fish. A lot of people got sick and several died..." he held her tighter as her voice wobbled. "The funeral was on Friday. Petunia was at the house, so I know she got the notes I left. She didn't tell me..."

They stood in silence, arms wrapped around each other, her head tucked neatly under his chin, her tears wetting his shirt. Eventually she spoke, "You're hugging me just like I hugged you after your father..." James looked down startled, she still had her face buried in his chest and didn't see the shock in his eyes, "That was real? We all asumed I imagined it." She looked up then and almost smiled, "you boys are ridiculous." He kissed her gently, running his hands through her hair. "I'll look after you Lily, I promise. I love you."

_30th October 1979_

Lily paced up and down the white hallway. She was a mess, covered in dirt, her robes torn and bloody. An angry red cut travelled down her cheek. Her pacing was interrupted by the arrival of Alice and Frank Longbottom, also looking a little worse for ware. Franks arm was bandaged and although he was now clean, his robes were still grimy and ripped. Alice was the same, her right hand was wrapped up tightly. She took one look at Lil's anguished face and limped over to hug her, "He'll be okay." She whispered to her friend. Lily fought back tears, "The idiot, what was he thinking?"

"Come on Lily, you know flight is kind of missing from his fight or flight instinct." Frank said, managing to draw a smile from her. A healer walked towards them, "Which one of you is Lily Evans?" "That's me" "You can come in and see him now, he's been asking for you."

"We'd better go report. See you later." Alice whispered to Lily, who nodded before she followed the Healer into a room. The Healer left them alone with a warning not to exert him and Lily flung herself at him. "You could have died" she whispered furiously when she was done kissing him. "So could you Lily. I thought we'd agreed on fighting Voldemort."

"That was before he actually turned up James! What were you thinking fighting him like that?"

"Well someone had to do it. He was trying to kill you." James retored unrepentant. Lily glared at him, "Let's get married."

"What now?" James asked laughing.

"yes...well when your discharged." Lily said, "I want to marry you James and I'm sorry about putting it off for so long."

"Hey Lils, you had a good reason. But yes, I'd love nothing more than to marry you as soon as I can."

At that moment the door burst open and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin practically fell into the room.

"Prongs, you seriously took on the Head Muncher himself?" James nodded, laughing at Sirius' nickname for Voldemort. "Wow, you're alive." Remus said, "Congratulations."

"Thanks. Me and Lily are getting married as soon as I get out of here, wanna come."

"Lily and I" Remus corrected.

"Excuse me she's my girlfriend..err fiance." Remus rolled his eyes, "never mind"

"When are you getting the all clear." Sirius asked.

"They said sometime tomorrow around noon." Lily said.

"Leave everything to us. You two just hang here, we'll get you a wedding. Oh and Dumbledore said you're excused from the meeting today, Lils."

"Okay." James agreed happily, Lily looked dubious but wanted to stay with James so she agreed as well, and watched the two guys hurry from the room with identical marauder smirks. She couldn't help but shiver a little at the thought of the Marauders planning her wedding. When she admitted this to James he laughed and pointed out she was marrying one.

* * *

"Order of the Pheonix, Fighters of Evil, and now Wedding Planner extrodaniares..." Sirius said looking around the room, which held various members of said Order, "Okay guys we have 15 hours to put together a wedding. I vote Remus in charge. He's like Mr Plan-Man." There was a general murmer of consent. Remus smiled, "Well, it's not going to be big. We just need the basics, it should be simple if everyone helps out. So any sugestions?" 

"How about here at the Hog's Head?" Fabian said, "That way we know it's secure." Remus nodded, taking out some parchment and a quill.

"Us teachers will do the decorating and provide the food." Professor McGonagall said from doorway as she was leaving with Professor Flitwick.

"What about music?"

"I've been playing the piano since I was 8. I'll do it." Marlene McKinnon offered

"and for the reception?"

"I'll sing!" Sirius jumped in, grinning madly.

"If you sing 'I'm a little shortcake..."Remus threatened, "I won't" Sirius promised.

"I can play the guitar some." Gideon spoke up, if you need accompanment. "I'll play too" Marlene added, "It'll be like a proper band."

"I'll do the drums" Peter squeaked, there was a pause before Sirius agreed to it nervously.

"Mrs P said Lily can have her wedding ring." Sirius recalled, "so that's not a problem"

"What about clothes? I'm sure Prongs has a fancy dress robes lying around but Lily's dress?"

"She can have mine if she wants it." Alice said, "I think it'll fit her."

_31st October 1979_

12 hours later, Lily was standing in one of the back rooms at the Hog's Head, while Alice attempted to alter her dress to fit Lily's body shape. Unfortunatly, neither she nor Marlene were particuarly good at clothing charms and Lily was so preoccupied she dropped her wand anytime she tried to do a spell.

"So you want this played as you come up the er..'aisle'?" Marlene asked, waving some sheets of music. Lily nodded, trying not to move to much. Emily was brushing the massive knots Lily had somehow aquired in the tangle of hair on her head. "Who knew fighting evil could be so detrimental to a girl's appearence?" she sighed. Emily laughed, "I think I'm almost done Lils. We really need to learn the charms for these sorts of things."

"Sure you don't want the traditional Wedding March?" Marlene asked. Lily nodded, yanking some of her hair painfully from the brush. "OW! Yes I'm sure. The Wedding March always reminds me of the time Sirius charmed my shoes to hum it everytime I walked vaugly in James' direction. I had such a hard time not giggling at Alice's wedding." They all laughed at the memory, "besides Amazing Grace was my dad's favourite song, it's sort of like he's still the one giving me away." Lily had asked Remus to step in for her father, "you've always been a good friend, there is no-one...alive I would rather have give me away." she had told him, when he protested it should be someone better.

* * *

James' stomach was a riot, he was so nervous he felt rather certain he would vomit everywhere if he had to wait one more minute. Then Marlene slowly began to play, James vaugly recognized the song but stopped trying to remember the name when Lily stepped out of the stairwell. She was clutching some white roses against her chest. Remus stood beside her looking as proud as any father could. She was wearing Alice's slightly wrong-shaped dress. It was too long, and bunched around her feet, instead of floating around her ankles likeit did for Alice. It still had a stain from Sirius' accident with the Longbottoms chocolate weddingcake, Her hair was out and fell in firey(and still slightly tangled) waves down her back, a stark contrast against the white of the dress, curls framed her face but it didn't cover the ugly cut on her cheek. James thought she'd never looked so perfect. He could see her green eyes shining through the vail as she reached him and he took her hand. Neither of them seemed to really hear the words the old wizard was saying until he declare them bonded for life and James lifted the vail to kiss Lily Potter for the first time. 

As James and Lily shared their first dance, oblivious to the rest of the world, the guests watched the band with great amusement. Sirius was, surprisingly, a decent singer, and if the band weren't always playing the exactly same bar and the occassional note was slightly off key, nobody minded. However, as Sirius explained later "it's a little difficult to keep to Pete's beat." and watching the pudgy young man belt out a unheard of rythem at a speed best kept for hippogriff races not dancing, was extremely entertaining.

James smiled down at his wife as they whirled around, (Alberforth had pushed all the tables and chairs to the side to create a dance floor) She beamed back, "I love you James Potter." She whispered. "I love you too," He grinned, "Lily Potter." She giggled, "been waiting long to say that?"

"Forever. And now I finally can, I'm never going to stop. "

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Unless some amazing new plot twist comes along(Somthing I highly doubt will happen)there will be one more chapter after this and then the epilogue.**

**Thanks for reading and please remember to review.**

**jellybeans for anyone who can guess the significance of the dates I used(they aren't all HP related and the 30th isn't at all important it's just before the 31st)**


	8. Epilogue

A/N: This is the end. Sorry it took me so long and hope you enjoyed the story.

**Epilogue:**

Sirius and Peter hurried away from Godric's Hollow together, apparating to Peter's apartment to gather some things before hiding him.

"I'm glad you're doing this Pete." Sirius said, pausing for a moment, "but I think we should agree not to tell Remus." Peter raised his watery eyes to look at Sirius.

"Agreed."

"I thought you'd understand," Sirius patted him on the back approvingly. "James just yells and throws things when I try to tell him about it." Peter nodded sympathetically as Sirius continued, "I mean I don't want to think such things about him, but he's being acting so strange! Remember the anniversary, inside information but it could have been anyone in The Order. This time though… only us Maurauders and Dumbledore knew about my hiding place yet the Death Eaters found it almost straight away." He shuddered, "I barely got away…this will be dangerous Pete, I won't lie but I doubt people will guess you're the Secret Keeper. Everyone underestimates you."

Peter blushed and turned away, "Thanks" he muttered. "I think that's everything."

"Right let's go."

As Sirius returned to his own apartment he felt an immense sense of relief. They would be safe now. Voldemort would never find them.

Remus hurried along the dark path, berating himself for yet again lying to his friends. It couldn't be helped. Dumbledore had said, they would be in more danger if they knew. He sighed; this was something he had to do alone. At least the Potters were safe. Sirius would never betray them. Voldemort would never find them.

James wrapped his arms around Lily lovingly, he would die before he let anything happen to her and Harry. She buried her face in his chest; he knew she was afraid, more for Harry than herself. He murmured soothing reassurances into her hair. They were safe now. Voldemort would never find them.

Snape sank into a tattered armchair, his insides in turmoil. Spying on the Dark Lord was starting to take it toil on his nerves, not that he'd ever let anyone see, especially not Dumbledore. It would all be worth it, anything would be worth keeping her alive. He let out one small sigh, the only sign of his of relief. He had done everything he could. She would be safe. The Dark Lord would never find her.

Peter trembled, he had just betrayed his best friend, condemned him to death, along with his wife and child. I had no choice I had no choice. He chanted rocking back and forward. He was safe now. You-Know-Who would not kill him.

Tom Riddle swept along the dark path. Triumph bubbling within him. He was safe now. No one would ever be able to defeat him. Not now he that found them at last.

* * *


End file.
